


The Not So Dry Guy

by madamecrimson



Series: Good as Gold [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: What will happen when Keith walks in on Zach during an unexpected moment?





	1. The Secret

It was the end of their third live show out of five, and while adrenaline filled the Try Guys while they were on stage, they all knew they would need the night and early the following day to recover. Eugene was talking to the crew, and Ned had gone off somewhere to call Ariel. Keith easily wove through the crowd of people backstage toward the bathroom. He had assumed that it would have urinals and multiple stalls, but what he saw in front of him made him freeze where he stood. 

It was Zach, boxers entirely soaked, a large puddle beneath him. Zach's hand had been rubbing across his cock through the damp fabric, though that hand dropped to his side when he saw Keith. Zach's face went pale, and Keith quickly stammered something before slamming the door behind him in his hurry. Keith was thankfully able to find another bathroom, trying to figure out exactly what it was that he had just seen. 

It was soon time for their meet and greet. Keith took any opportunity he could to quickly glance at Zach to see if he could discern...something, anything. Although, he wasn't entirely sure what exactly it was that he was looking for. Zach was acting as though the incident had never happened and if Keith hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it happened. When the meet and greet ended, the four best friends found a well-rated Mexican place to eat at for dinner. Once again, Zach was acting as if everything was totally normal, although he did avoid looking at Keith and addressing him directly. When they had finished, they selected a hotel for the night. Eugene and Ned had called dibs on one of the only two rooms left available, the one with two beds. Once again, Zach and Keith would be stuck sharing both a room and a bed. 

As Zach and Keith took the elevator up their room, Zach appeared engrossed in his phone. They would have normally chatted easily, as they had been best friends for years. The silence was awkward, but Keith certainly didn't know what to say either. They soon arrived at their room and stepped inside. Zach dropped his backpack on the floor, a plastic bag fell out; it looked like it held the boxers Zach was wearing earlier. Zach's cheeks and ears turned red as he bent down and hastily shoved it back into his bag refusing to look at Keith. Keith frowned. He never liked to make his friends uncomfortable, but he could also be nosy at times. He was also concerned that this might be a medical issue, and wanted to be sure Zach was okay. And if he was a medical issue, he didn't want Zach to feel bad if he wet their bed that night. 

"Hey Zach?" Keith prompted. 

He saw Zach's shoulders slump in defeat. Now, it would be infinitely harder to avoid Keith. He rose to his feet, still refusing to meet Keith's gaze. The two were silent for a moment before Keith spoke again. 

"It's okay," Keith told him gently, causing Zach to look up at him with a confused expression. "I can understand why you didn't want to tell me about this, but you're okay right? No new or getting worse diseases?" 

The sincere care in Keith's eyes made Zach falter a little. He sighed. "No, nothing like that." 

Keith heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright good." Once Keith had confirmation that Zach was okay, he grew more and more curious. "So what is it then?" he pressed. 

Zach was already a lot shorter than Keith but the question appeared to make him shrink even further. "C-can we just drop it?" he mumbled, his cheeks flushed. 

Keith blinked. "We can," Keith agreed. "But you also don't need to keep it from me." 

Zach shifted uncomfortably, mulling over Keith's words. "You wouldn't understand," he muttered. 

"Explain it to me then," Keith said back, both a bit surprised at how eager Keith seemed for an answer. 

"It's weird," Zach stalled, startling a bit when he felt Keith's larger hands rest on his shoulders. 

"We've wrestled each other naked and covered in oil, explored a BDSM dungeon together, and you've probably seen my dick more than some of the girls I've dated," Keith laughed. 

Zach nodded, still seeming unsure. Keith sighed, pulling back and sitting down on the bed. He patted the place beside him for Zach to sit down. Zach hesitated before dragging his feet and easing down beside Keith. Keith looked down at him curiously and once more Zach avoided looking back at him. 

"Is it a sex thing?" Keith ventured, knowing he had his answer when he saw Zach's hands ball into fists. 

Keith draped an arm across Zach's shoulder. "You know I'd love you guys no matter what right?" 

Zach shook a little, his resolve fading away as he leaned against Keith, grasping on to the hem of Keith's shirt. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Keith assured Zach gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Explain it to me," he repeated. "I'm all ears." 

"Actually, you're all mouth," Zach said quietly. Keith chuckled, glad to have Zach joking around a bit again. 

Zach stood then, rolling his shoulders back, stretching, and taking a few deeps breaths. "Okay," he began nervously. "Ever heard of watersports?"

"Like kayaking and parasailing?" Keith replied. 

Zach shook his head. "No. I'm sure you've seen it as a category on porn sites." 

"Not that I remember," Keith said back. 

Zach fidgeted a bit before continuing. "Okay...do know what--have you heard of edging?"

"Isn't that something like...delaying orgasms or?" 

"Yes!" Zach answered. "While someone continues to...stimulate you. Or you do it to yourself." The heat rose in Zach's cheeks once more. 

"Watersports is basically...," Zach squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "...a kink for pee." 

He looked up anxiously at Keith, who merely appeared to be listening. "Okay," Keith replied. 

Zach fiddled with his own shirt. "And that's sort of an umbrella term to include things like golden showers and...and omorashi," he mumbled. 

"Omo-what?" Keith tried. 

"Omorashi," Zach corrected. "It's similar to edging except instead of holding in an orgasm...you hold in your pee. Until you can't anymore and then you end up...well you saw." 

"Wetting yourself?" Keith asked, wanting clarification. Zach bit his own lip, hearing Keith say that causing a pang of arousal straight to his groin. Zach nodded. 

"Again it's something you do on your own, or with someone else," Zach explained. 

Keith nodded, appearing thoughtful for a moment. "And if you're doing it with someone else?" he wondered. 

"You um...I mean they...Okay so one person is holding, right? The other person forbids them from going in a more traditional way...And maybe tickle them or give them lots of water or press on their stomach or stuff." Zach buried his face in his hands. 

"You can't tell anyone about this," Zach warned. "Not Ned, not Eugene, not--" 

"Your secret's safe with me," Keith replied. Zach looked up, not realizing Keith had stood up as well. 

"You know," Keith continued, his voice dropping to a lower pitch. "You did have a lot to drink at the restaurant." Zach blushed, gulping when he felt Keith slip a finger beneath Zach's chin, forcing Zach to look up at him. In a way, Keith was merely teasing Zach, or at least, that's what he thought he was doing. In fact, Zach fully expected Keith to break out into a giggle and they'd both laugh about this. 

But he didn't. 

On Keith's end, he expected Zach would pull away and push at Keith's arm, chastising Keith for making fun of him. 

But he didn't. 

Swiftly, Keith took Zach by the wrist, and grabbed a water bottle off the dresser. He pulled Zach into the bathroom. Zach's eyes widened when he saw Keith close the toilet lid and sit on it. 

Keith folded his arms. "And don't even think of leaving, or using the shower or sink," he told Zach firmly. "You're not going anywhere." 

Zach swallowed thickly, giving Keith a slight nod. Keith held out the water bottle for Zach, raising his eyebrows in silent expectation. Zach hesitated before reaching out for the water bottle with trembling fingers.


	2. The Aftermath

Zach gulped down the water, switching between dropping his gaze to the floor and looking back up at Keith. The way Keith was looking at him...Zach had never felt this way before. 

Zach finished the water bottle. He could feel how much his abdomen had swelled. He could feel the pressure in his bladder.

"Feeling the need to go?" Keith asked, his voice still in that deep tone. Zach shook his head. 

"You can't lie to me Zach. I'll know," Keith said back. He placed one hand on Zach's hip for balance, and pressed the other on Zach's stomach. 

"Fuck," Zach gasped, feeling his urge to pee grow, and ridiculously turned on. Zach's reaction made Keith's breath catch, but he maintained an outward appearance of dominance. 

Keith smirked, and while the expression was familiar, it now held a dark undertone. It made Zach feel all hot and dizzy. Keith began to tickle Zach who giggled and squirmed, begging Keith to stop. 

"Not a chance," Keith returned. Zach whimpered and pressed his legs together in desperation as Keith continued his barrage of tickles with his long, deft fingers. 

"Keith...please," Zach begged, his voice breaking as he brought a hand between his own thighs. Keith could feel himself growing hard, cock straining against the tight fabric of his boxers. He had never heard his own name spoken so desperately before. And he loved the sound of his own name. 

"No," Keith told him firmly. "You got your clothes all wet, and you pissed all over the floor in a backstage bathroom. You need to learn a lesson about bad behavior." 

Zach's breathing quickened, his pupils dark, and his bright red. He whimpered softly, moving from foot to foot. Keith was surprised at the way his words were affecting Zach, but that only stroked Keith's ego and encouraged him further. 

"But you like the attention, don't you?" Keith continued, pressing hard against Zach's stomach, causing him to shudder.

Zach let out a soft cry, wedging his hands between his thighs as he trembled where he stood. 

Keith moved his hand a bit lower, not low enough to touch Zach's cock, but near enough that they both noticed. He pressed down firmly. 

"Is this why you drink so much water?" Keith accused. "Because you've been fantasizing about me dominating you, turning you into a wet fucking mess?" 

Zach gasped and whimpered, warm wet liquid spurting out from him, the fabric of his jeans darkening quickly, as a river of yellow pooled around his feet. "God...fuck," Zach breathed, slipping a hand down his pants and squeezing his cock. Keith slid a hand down his own jeans, fingers moving across himself. 

Still peeing, Zach unbuttoned his jeans, tearing the zipper down, moaning as he rubbed himself through his boxers. Keith quickly did the same, palming over his tented boxers. 

Their eyes locked, and Zach's fingers pressed his cock harder against himself, his hand gradually picking up in speed. Keith grunted as he began stroking over his own cock. Whereas before Zach would have looked away from Keith in embarrassment, he was now staring straight at him, drunk on his own vulnerability and exposure. Keith's eyes fixed on Zach, his expression dark and commanding. As Keith was normally such a silly person, Zach could not recall a time when he had ever seen a look like that on Keith's face. 

With a few more quick tugs, Zach's hips were bucking forward as he came hard into his underwear, Keith's name falling from his lips in a breathless whisper. 

That was enough to send Keith over the edge, hips rising off the toilet lid as he came as well. 

The two held their gaze, both panting as they calmed. Neither knew how long they remained that way, but they both knew that the first word or movement would break whatever spell they seemed to be under. Zach's clothing started to get colder and stick to his skin. "I should clean up" he finally mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

"I'll help," Keith replied. 

"You really don't have t--" Zach was cut off by the fact that Keith had already started peeling off his jeans and boxers. 

"Get in the shower," Keith told him. "We'll hang these up to dry overnight." 

Zach wordlessly stepped into the shower and began cleaning himself. Keith mopped up the mess on the floor, tossing the towels under the sink. He washed his hands, and upon hearing Zach step out of the shower, Keith handed him a clean towel. 

"Thanks," Zach mumbled, drying off. Keith hung Zach's jeans and boxers up in the shower and both men stepped back into the bedroom. 

Zach felt a little awkward; he was completely naked whereas Keith was fully clothed. He felt a bit better when Keith stripped down to his boxers, as he normally did when he slept. Zach rummaged around in his backpack, retrieving a pair of clean boxers and putting them on. Neither man said a word as they placed their glasses on the nightstand and slid into bed. Zach was worried. What if he'd ruined everything? What if Keith was angry or uncomfortable? Then again it had been Keith who initiated. But still, what if-- 

As if sensing Zach's worries, Keith spooned Zach from behind, protectively wrapping an arm around him. Zach stiffened but soon relaxed back against Keith. Keith reached a long arm over to turn off the light, kissing the top of Zach's head. 

"Night Zach," he whispered. 

"Night Keith."


End file.
